hyacinth_caelumfandomcom-20200214-history
Othniyel
Othniyel is a prideful, confident lion who claims himself to be the ruler of the entire land (even with the presence of a witch that is the actual deity). He takes great pride in his work, and even though he boasts his abilities and capabilities often as a king, he's a well-loved ruler who loves his citizens and won't hesitate to take immediate action if something were to go wrong. He gets a long very well with women, but also has a very strong concept of consent and won't take any action if he feels that he's making someone uncomfortable. Appearance Niyel is a tall, well-built lion that always adorns his crown and staff wherever he goes. His staff is simply made, a wooden spear with a silver spearhead, usually skewed into a skull of whoever he had just executed. His crown is authentic however, and it's one of his most prized posessions, made of gold and various gemstones that he had received as gifts. Niyel very rarely wears a shirt and he's blessed to at least be some sort of eye candy, and he often has a crape draped around him (despite his lack of shirt) with a heavy fur trim neckline. His hair is spikey and reaches to about the base of his neck if not longer, and the closer strands to his face are a darker brown. Two lion ears protrude from his head, and a bit of black hair is present near the base of his ears. His eye is a reddish magenta. Niyel's eye was clawed out as a cub in a fight with his father before he was left for dead. He wears an eyepatch that covers his left eye which is gouged out completely. It doesn't bother him much, and he sometimes likes to claim that that eye can see the future. Personality Niyel is an incredibly prideful lion with a strong sense of leadership and incredibly confidence over his abilities, especially his role of self-proclaimed king. Often times this can be taken as arrogance among many with the degree of confidence that he has on himself, though more times than not his confidence is not unwarranted. Forthright and both mentally and physically strong, he loves what he does and he loves the citizens that he rules over, a certainly arrogant but amicable and responsible leader who knows his limits and does his job well. A notable, trait that has rubbed off on even his family is the fact that he's a well-intended ladies man who absolutely adores girls. There aren't any ulterior or sexist motives behind it: simply the fact that most of his life he was raised by his mother and he's gained a great appreciation for women and what they do. Niyel would not force himself on someone that was clearly uncomfortable with any of his advances, and his harem is completely consensual. It's a little more subconscious, but he tends to deter from any intimate male friendships (partially aside from family) due to his father and also his heterosexuality. Relationships The Bear Brothers Mictilan Zuri His Wives Other Trivia *I *Just *Need to know *If this works Gallery Separate Files with|Okay Category:Land Kingdom Category:Mother Category:Male Category:Baby Category:Bastard